


Some Might Say

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin would rather die than become Vader, Angst, F/M, I'm sorry for this, LITERALLY, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), Set During 'Ghosts of Mortis', Still not good at ao3 tags, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin does not lose his memories of the future on Mortis, and deals with it the only way he feels he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Might Say

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning-Suicide
> 
>  
> 
> AU set during the Clone Wars Mortis arc where Anakin doesn't lose his memory. Everything then goes really wrong (or really right if your pessimistic).

 

_Some might say they don't believe in heaven_  
_Go and tell it to the man who lives in hell_

  
_Some might say you get what you've been given_  
_If you don't get yours I won't get mine as well_  
  
_Some might say we will find a brighter day_  
_Some might say we will find a brighter day_  
  


[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZukYCIcQy0)

* * *

 

“If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten.” Anakin winces in pain as the Father places his hand to Anakin’s head, urging the force to ensure his vision is forgotten.

 

Anakin feels the blackness of unconsciousness about to overtake him…

 

_ No. _

 

He can’t forget what he may become if he is to stop it!

 

He will kill younglings! Destroy planets! Hurt the ones he loves most!

 

He will join the Sith.

 

He will become a metal monster, more machine than man.

 

_ He won’t let that happen. _

 

The Father’s eyes widen and he takes a step back.

 

Anakin let’s himself breath.

 

“You resisted. You truly are the Chosen One…” The Father turns away deep in thought.

 

Anakin pulls out his lightsaber, running it down the Father’s back, knocking him out in one fowl swoop.

 

Anakin hurries to find the Son, to get the dagger, before the Father recovers.

 

* * *

 

He arrives at the Monastery and finds Obi-Wan and Ahsoka show up only a few moments later.

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan steps towards him, voice booming. He meets Anakin’s yellow eyes before looking away.

 

“Obi-Wan..” Anakin finds his former master’s name strange on his lips.

 

“Don’t do this! You don’t need to join the Son!”

 

“Yes I do! He can ensure my visions don’t come true!”

 

“Anakin! You can do that without joining the Sith! They will not save the Galaxy!”

 

Suddenly a laugh fills the Monastery. “A Sith? Well that’s not entirely fair is it? Just because one uses the Dark Side, does not make them a Sith.” 

 

Anakin turns to face the Son, who is holding the blade. “Master.”

 

Obi-Wan winces.

 

“Look!” Ahsoka’s voice calls out.

 

They all turn to find the Father stumbling in.

 

“Father…”

 

The Father walks up until he is inches from his son. His voice is sad, for he has lost so much. “I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son.”

 

“You have no power to keep me, old man.” the younger spits back. ‘You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny.”

 

“What you will do will destroy all that is good.” he begs. “I beg you, restrain yourself and stay.”

 

Before the Son can react, the blade he has been holding flies out of his hand.

 

“Yes!” Anakin yells running forward, eyes glowing a burning gold, “Stay!” The blade plunges into the Son’s chest, going through completely before doing the same to the Father. Anakin feels a pang of guilt as the two fall to the ground.

 

“It seems my Son,” the Father chokes, “That as we are tied together we shall die together. The Chosen One truly…” he coughs before he can finish.

 

Suddenly the realisation of what has happened dawns on the Son, guilt and horror filling his face in death. “Please don’t die.” 

 

“What is done is done. It is better this way. I love you my son..”

 

“I have been betrayed, Father…” his voice doesn’t have a hint of anger.

 

“I always knew there was good in you. You would lose your power without me, so now we shall die together.”

 

The Son lets out a shaky breath before becoming still, as does the Father.

 

Obi-Wan turns towards Anakin. “You did it. You stopped the Son. You really are the Chosen One… bringing balance to this strange place..” He looks up in wonder, before his face turns into a smile. “Good job.”

 

Anakin exhales, talking in a shaky, nervous voice. “You truly thought I would join the Son? I’m not crazy! I knew he was lying, but I knew what had to be done to stop him..”

 

Ahsoka snaps out of her daze. “Master, I knew you would turns never turn to the Dark Side!”

 

Anakin’s eyes darken. “That reminds me what still must be done.” His voice sounds pained.

 

He walks towards the Father and the Son and can practically feel Obi-Wan’s pride and Ahsoka’s admiration. That’s why he must do this for them.

 

He pulls the blade out of the Father and Son’s chests, looking at it with a grimace, hands shaking. Was he really going to do this?

 

Reminders of the future run through Anakin Skywalker’s head.

  
  


_ “The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as...Darth... Vader.” _

 

_ “I don't know you any more! You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!” _

 

_ “I hate you!” _

 

_ “You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you…”  _

 

He makes up his mind. Before his Master or Padawan have time to react, he drives the blade into his stomach, causing him to fall to the floor, with a pained gasp.

 

It takes one moment for Obi-Wan to realise what has happened, another for his heart to break and a third for him to let out a strangled cry. “Anakin, no!”

 

He and Ahsoka run towards him in a panic. All traces of gold are gone from his eyes, the blue still brilliant even as he lays dying.

 

“Master,” Ahsoka sobs, kneeling beside him, “Why?”

 

“I did it…” he chokes, life rapidly leaving him, “For you… For the galaxy… I was going to… become a monster… can’t let… happen…”

 

“We can get you back to the ship! We can save you… Skyguy…”

 

“No… ’s too late.”

 

Obi-Wan seems to snap out of a daze, falling on his knees beside Ahsoka. “Anakin! You can still change the future!’

 

“…Don’t think I could’… have ta’ die…”

 

“…Oh  _ Anakin _ .”

 

Anakin lets out a horrible sounding cough. “…Ahsoka I’m proud of you… please know that… ‘ll be a great Jedi. Better than me…” He sets his gaze on Obi-Wan. The content in his eyes scares the elder man. “…Tell Padmé ‘m sorry… tell ‘er… ‘love ‘er….”

 

“Anakin…”

 

“…Master… ‘m sorry for… ever… disobeying you… sorry… for not being a good Padawan…”

 

“Anakin you were a great Padawan. It was I who failed.” Obi-Wan knows he is openly crying but at this point he was far from caring.

 

“No… Obi-Wan… I… I lo-“

 

He’s gone.

 

Neither knows what to do. They just sit there, looking down, neither able to process what has just happened.

 

Anakin looks peaceful, like he’s just sleeping.

 

Ahsoka feels like she’s going to be sick.

 

Obi-Wan runs his shaking hand through Anakin’s hair. He’s dead. His best friend. _ He committed suicide. _

 

What could he have saw that was so horrifying that it made him do this?

 

“Anakin… I love you…” It’s too late now.

 

He reaches out to grab Ahsoka, to comfort her but suddenly his vision is obscured by a bright blinding light.

 

“Master!” Ahsoka calls to Obi-Wan, “What’s happening?”

 

What _ is  _ happening?

 

  
The last thing Obi-Wan thinks before he loses consciousness is,  _ My dear Anakin… I’m so sorry… _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for doing that.
> 
> First time writing for SW! I've wanted to for a while but felt too daunted to. Haven't written at all in a while so I'm quite dusty.
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes the AniObi is this was completely self indulgent.


End file.
